Edo Phoenix Drabbles Collection
by ddmaya
Summary: you saw the title. NOW CLICK IT!
1. Chapter 1

"Can I have that cake?" you asked your male companion. He put down his magazine to his lap and look at you weird.

"But both of us know that's for Saiou."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But can I have that delicious looking lip smacking piece of cake?"

Edo grunted. "Fine, let's go to the bakery and buy you one."

"YAY!"


	2. Chapter 2

You avoided Edo the whole day. At night, when you finally got into your room and locked it,

He was there on your bed.

"Happy Birthday." He smirked, a decorated box in his hands.

"DAMN YOU EDO YOU KNOW I HATE SURPRISES!" you gasped, putting a hand on your heart.


	3. Chapter 3

"EEdooo…." You called, head on his lap in the living room.

"what?" he asked, agitated.

"I want that thing." You childishly stated, pointing at the television.

Edo blinked.

"_________, that's a Playskool toy."

"sooo?"

"nevermind."


	4. Chapter 4

"DUEL MEH!" you shouted. "no." he flatly answered.

"ENTERTAIN ME!" you pleaded. "no." he replied with boredom.

"DO SOMETHING WITH ME!" "no." he said.

"DON'T TALK TO ME!"

Edo looked at you, and smirked.

"**No**."


	5. Chapter 5

"where were you?" Edo tapped his foot, hands on hips.

"glad you notice." You replied, plopping down on the couch.

"I asked you a question." Edo said, poking you.

…poking. Edo. Wow.

"stop it." Poke.

"no." poke.

"you must be so bored." Poke.

"yes." Poke.

"…:" poke.

"where were you?" poke.

You faced him, and gulped, feeling guilty.

"I was with Ryou."

……….

…..Poke.

…HARD.

"EDO!"


	6. Chapter 6

"do it."

"no."

"DO. IT."

"NEVA!" screamed the silver haired duelist and ran off.

You managed to yanked him back in time, and pushed him forward, in front of your laptop.

"why should I do this?!"

"because."

"that's not an answer!"

You glared.

"Just. Make. A. MySpace. And. Leave. Mine. ALONE."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm going out with Ryou for a while to shop for Sho's present, see you then!"

"WHAT?! NOW?!"

"yes, Edo. NOW. Now let go of me."

"but—"

"why?"

Too embarrassed, Edo let go of your waist. "nothing."

"now that's a good boy." You pat his head, and took your leave.

Edo roamed inside the kitchen, and took out a pack of instant noodles.

"And she left me during lunch time, too…"Edo muttered, pouting.


	8. Chapter 8

"come ooonnnn Edo be a good sport and let's watch New Moon….!!!" You cling to his suit. "__________! For the last time, NO!" Edo barked.

"or else…!" you point a finger to him.

"or else what?" he challenged.

"I'LL TELL SAIOU YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STOLE HIS FAVOURITE TAROT CARD!"

Edo gasped. "you wouldn't..!"

"oh yes I would."

"damn."

"man, that movie SUCKED!" you complained.

Edo facepalmed. "this is why we should have stayed home and just downloaded it…"

"why? Too crowded?"

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

"RUN!"


	9. Chapter 9

"if you could see that I'm the one who understand you…!"

"shut up."

"been here all along so why can't you see?!"

"please."

"YOU BELONG WITH ME!!!" you hollered into Edo's ear.

"THAT'S IT!" he threw away the newspaper to the ground.

"I don't get it! It worked on Taylor!"

"it's because Taylor does it in a **distance**!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Edo?"

"hmm..?"

"thanks for tonight."

"yeah."

As if in mutual understanding, the couple leaned into each other, gazing at the starry sky that night.


	11. Chapter 11

Kiss.

…Bitch slap.

Ryou snickered.

"damn it Ryou, I told you don't dare her to do that!" Edo rubbed his cheek, spinning the bottle in the friendly game of Truth or Dare with the Spin The Bottle remix.


	12. Chapter 12

"you're watching THAT again?!" Edo facepalmed.

"oh, come on! What's so wrong about it?!" you pouted.

"________, I completely understand if it's Twilight, Harry Porter or whatsoever, but BARBIE?!?!"


	13. Chapter 13

"where were you…again?!" Edo narrowed his eyes to slits.

"Rodeo." You blinked.

"wha…?" Edo gapped.

You pat his shoulders, and yawned. "I'm tired, Edo. Good night."

When you went upstairs, Edo sighed and sat down in front of the television.

A second later, he realized that her excuse was pure **bull**.


End file.
